vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kemu/@comment-24.137.125.201-20130204161709
I love these songs. Their all so great. Well, since I feel like it, I shall post my interperation. It's probabaly off, though. I always thought that the storerooms were of different people. The first, (Life Reset Button) being about a young boy/girl who's life had been so long and depressing that he/she felt as though it had been thousands of years. ('Trapped in NEVERLAND' referring to childhood days, when he/she was innocent and naive) And the 'life reset button' is referring to the Wind Up God (will continue later) In the 'invisible' song, that's about someone who was at first, bullied/abused viciously, and then all the tormentors lost interest in him/her, so he/she, friendless and sort of taboo-Ed, became invisible to society. 'Life Cheating Game', from the video, I'm guessing was about a scientist's failed attempt at creating a successful miracle robot- instead, he/she could 'see the future' or predict it. But, this was not what the scientists wanted, so the robot was pretty well abandoned for useless. 'Six Trillion Years and Overnight'- that one is pretty straightforward. The character was abused, and perhaps bullied as well- a 'demon child' tossed out of normalcy. Then someone came and pitied the person, then saving him/her- becoming friends, despite the outcast's brand. I never saw PANDORA VOXX..I'm not sure what it is.. In 'The Earth's Final Confession', the Wind-Up God has already been successfully created (Unlike the failed attempt in Life Cheating Game) and the world has been destroyed through wishes. This person, I have a feeling, is the same as the one in Six Trillion etc Story. His/her savior died, before he/she had the chance to tell him/her of their love. Thanks to the abuse and pained childhood, the 'demon child' had always been to timid to confess. And then, finally, with everything destroyed- he/she made the Earth's last love confession. Blargh. In Wind-Up God, some scientist/s (One, I think) completed the miracle robot who could grant any wish. If you look through the stories, some of them seem to have a wish-like element- in Life Reset Button, the character wants to reset their life so they can change things and be happier. In 'Invisible', I'm not sure, but it seems to hint that the person wanted to be 'seen again' (That song is really obscure, I'm just guessing) by society, and leave all the hate behind. In 'Life Cheating Game', I have no idea. Six Trillion ect Story- that one is really obvious, and speaks for itself. "I wish it were just you and me, I wish everyone else was gone'. Earth's Final Confession- perhaps, for the confession to reach his/her dead love's ears. In the end, the constant flow of wishes caused the world to end- or perhaps is in some freaky space-time-loop of general destruction. The robot sees this, and realizes that humanity will soon become dependent on it for any form of survival. "Kill Me!" ..so the wishing would stop. All through the song, the scientist is shocked- how could his miracle machine cause so much pain? Or something. That's what I think, anyway- all the stories leading up to the apocalypse. Well, whatever. I love those songs. ^^